Red Roses
by JustKidding14
Summary: 'I brought you flowers, my Queen', Jack said as he stood and left. Only a bouquet of red roses remained. ONESHOT.


Jack stared at the blonde girl in front of him.

She was a beauty. Almost everyone in the leadership camp turned to her.

She had a small round face and a button nose. But what Jack liked was her cool blue eyes.

It reminded him of the feeling of riding his bike.

"Excuse me, didn't your parents tell you that staring is rude."

Jack was shocked. The beautiful girl stood in front of him. It took some time before her words finally sunk in.

He blushed furiously. The young man lost all his ability to talk. The girl then smiled, clearly making fun of the blushing boy. Then, she left him, his mouth still hanging.

'What a beautiful way to start your day. Hiccup would tease if he knew.' He felt so engrossed with her. 'Wait, I don't even know her name.'

He tried to look for her but she was already lost in the crowd.

* * *

Elsa never felt so embarrassed before. Her face still felt warm even if it was already afternoon.

Apparently, the young man was part of the camp as well, though his snow white hair tends to make people think otherwise. They had a few encounters where both of them turned away with blushing faces.

Her sister,Anna, still stifles a giggle every now and then. It was her fault why Elsa was blushing. Anna was about to make another comment but Elsa beat her to it.

"Another word from you and I swear Kristoff would know about your obsession with him."

That shut her up, at least for now. Knowing her sister, she wouldn't let her live this down. They entered a coffee shop just outside the building where the camp was held.

"I'll go save us a seat." Anna said.

"Okay, near the window would be great." Elsa replied. Anna hurried towards one of the few remaining seats.

The shop was brimming with customers, but the place was quiet save for some occasional laughs from a group of high schoolers.

Elsa put her headphones on as she waited in line.

* * *

"So what was that about?"

Jack nearly tripped. Hiccup just stared at him suspiciously. "What?!"

"What's up with you and that blonde chick?"

Hiccup said as he continued to stare at Jack. It's no use trying to deny it from his genius best friend.

"Well..."

"Well?"

"So something happened. End of story." He tried to escape. Which was apparently the wrong choice.

"I think I heard Kristoff mention her once today."

That perked Jack's interest. He turned to his friend, obviously interested.

"What's her name?"

"I thought it's already 'end of story'." Hiccup said.

"Come on man."

Hiccup sighed. He never thought that his friend was over the moon with this chick. Jack was usually the one with girls falling for him, not the other way around.

"It's Elsa. Elsa Arendelle. Also known as the Queen of Ice and Snow and everything that is cold. N guy ever had a proper conversation with her. She always shot them down. Hey you still with me?"

Everything that Hiccup said after her name was lost. Jack didn't say something for a while.

Hiccup took a look at his face and all he saw was a different smile on his face.

He usually had that goofy smile, his trademark.

But right now, he wore a gentler smile. It suited him.

A group of girls swooned, proving Hiccup's observations. Jack usually likes entertain them but right now he was lost in his own world.

"Hey, Jack! Earth to Frost." No use.

"Isn't that Elsa?" Jack quickly took the bait. He snapped from his reverie.

"Where? Do I look alright?"

It took a few moments before Jack realized he's been had. He glared at his best friend.

"Don't look at me like that. Let's grab some coffee. Maybe that'll wake you up."

Jack sighed and nodded his head.

* * *

Elsa didn't notice that it was already her turn to order. She told the barista her order.

She waited at the counter since it would not take it too long.

_Ping_

She checked her messages and saw her sister's text.

_Cutie behind you. ;)_

'Not as cute as the young man she met this morning', what is happening to her?

"Hot girl at twelve o'clock." Someone said from behind her.

'Rude', she thought. She turned to look at the guy. Their eyes met and everything seemed to stop.

* * *

This was a rather compromising situation.

Jack never expected to meet Elsa at the coffee shop nor did he foresee sitting with her and talk.

Talk. It seemed so foreign to Jack at the moment. His usual sarcastic comebacks were nowhere in sight.

Hiccup on the other hand was having the time of his life. Never had he seen Jack act so meek.

But he knew that Jack really liked Elsa so he had to act like a good friend.

By embarrassing him even more.

"I remember one time when we were kids, Jack climbed on top of a tree then started taking his clothes off. He said that he wanted to live like a caveman."

At this point, Anna was stifling a laugh and Elsa let a small smile decorate her face. Jack, on the other hand was looking like a tomato.

The small talk continued until Hiccup got a 'call' from his girlfriend and Anna had to buy something.

That left Jack and Elsa alone. Wanting to save the conversation, Jack then started to talk about his hobbies.

Elsa listened with eagerness, wanting to get to know Jack more. She was nothing like the cold hearted girl that Hiccup warned him about.

Then Jack mentioned his origami skills. Only Hiccup beat him in that.

To prove his point, Jack made a paper rose from one of the pamphlets on the table.

Elsa loved it. She really liked the red paper rose that Jack gave him that she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Jack was obviously dumbfounded. It took time for him to recover but he still managed a smile even if his cheeks were clearly warming up.

Elsa looked at the time and saw that it was 3 minutes to 5. She had to leave soon.

Jack was panicking. He didn't want this day to end yet but he had no idea what to do.

'Maybe she found me boring. Maybe I'm just not good enough for her.' These thoughts clouded his mind.

"I had a great time. Thank you for today, Jack." Elsa said. She too wanted to stay but had no idea what to do. Then, a thought passed her mind.

It was rather bold but at least she definitely remember this day.

"I hope there's a next time." Jack said. "I mean, if you're not busy or anything."

Elsa smiled. "Here let me check." Then she closed the gap between them and gave him a kiss on his lips. When they separated, she said.

"Meet me tomorrow at the park. Be there at 8." Then she left.

Jack finally released the breath he didn't notice he held. In the end, it was her who asked him to another date.

The smile never left his face until he arrived home.

* * *

At an intersection the next day, a small paper rose fell on the road.

The young blonde woman with her headphones on did not notice it until she was half-way down the pedestrian crossing.

She had a date today and the way her lips still tingled after the kiss was a proof that everything that happened yesterday was real.

Also she had the paper rose he gave her yesterday. She felt her pocket and noticed it was gone.

She looked around and saw it lying on the road. She ran towards it.

All the happy memories of yesterday's events filled her with glee.

Lively music filled her ears. She was cut from the outside world.

She didn't notice the people she bumped into just to get the flower.

Nor their calls for her.

Nor the sound of the approaching bus.

* * *

A lone man was sitting alone at the park. A small girl approached him and asked.

"What are doing here alone, mister?"

"I'm waiting for someone. Someone special to me."

The girl asked once again, noticing the bouquet of flowers on his hands.

"Are those for her? I think they're really pretty."

"Yeah, just like her."

"Why don't you call her then? She must be really late already for your date."

The young man looked up in the sky and smiled sadly.

"You see, she has no phone where she is right now." The girl was confused but nodded.

"Besides, I'd wait for her even if it takes forever."

The girl smiled. She then waved at him goodbye, leaving the white haired man alone once again.

Then, snow started to fall. He smiled remembering a conversation he had with his friend before.

The snow reminded him of her hair, the first thing that he had noticed when he met her.

The snow seemed to give him warmth like the feeling of being hugged, instead of the usual chills.

"I brought you flowers my Queen." Then, tears started to fall.

He closed his eyes for one last time, remembering all the beautiful memories they've shared before leaving.

Only the bouquet of beautiful red roses remained.


End file.
